Changing Fate
by Bevege
Summary: Us, our kind, we are not ment for this to happen" Suprises lay at every turn as the Cullen Family face a terrifying new truth. After the events of BD, enthrawled with mystery, romance and drama.


**Changing Fate**

**The characters in this story belong to the great Stephenie Meyer, and no copyright infringement is intended. I own nothing.**

**An Ashleigh Mansell Original. So Im not talented in the writing department however my friend is, Ashleigh, anyways she wrote this and we gave it to our group of friends and it was funny watching their mouths fall open. So one with the story...hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter One**

He looked me into my eyes, the glowing golden colour felt like it was burning my soul. I couldn't believe that after what he had done, he was back.

He placed his snowy white hand on my cheek, as I felt his lips gently brush against mine.

He breathed a deep sigh, feeling the heat of his breath on my neck.

"Jasper," I said. He placed his finger on my lip, and switched it with his lips once more. This kiss felt like the last, but stronger.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me. My legs instantly intertwined themselves around him, not letting any space between us.

My head sank into the soft pillow as Jasper placed me on my bed.

"I've been wanting this for so long. You don't know how hard its been, trying not to look at you, think of you when the others are around…" he mumbled under his breath. He fumbled with the buttons of my shirt, while kissing my neck. The wound was still there, and it still hurt, but knowing he was back, it felt like it never happened. "Oh, Renesme."

His fingers traced down my neck and collar bone, sending shivers throughout my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, he smiled and gently bit my lip. How could I be doing this? Betraying my father, Alice and my beloved Jacob. I came back to reality, away from my thoughts, noticing Jasper on top of me kissing my stomach, noticing my shirt ripped up on the floor. How could I not notice that?

Then the memories came flowing back, making me feel a worse pain in my chest than I had ever had before. I pushed him of me, and felt out of breath. He traced one of his fingers across my face, wiping of a tear.

"Not now?"

"Not now." I replied.

He kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry."

"I can't do it." The memory of him, Jacob and my own father in the woods. The moon shining like never before. Jasper told Edward. I remember Jasper coming up behind Edward and saying I'm sorry.

Edward turned around and hit Jasper across the face, "You knew" he screamed as he was pacing towards Jasper. "You knew, you could have helped her!" At that moment I knew Alice was gone. The Volturi had come. Because of their 'rules'.

I ran up to try and stop them, but Edward hit Jasper, and Jaspers body flew into me. Throwing my body against a tree.

I fazed back into the room, and began to cry.

"He will come back, right?"

I heard howling coming from the woods.

Jacob hasn't stoped searching, but he has never howled like that before. A sense of panic struck through me. Jasper rubbed my back below the bra strap in an attempt to sooth me. "Relax."

He took control of my breathing. I calmed down almost automatically. But the sounds outside the window, pulled my attention towards it. I kissed Jasper on the lips, "I'm sorry."

I jumped out the window and began to run to the forest. The little voice of Jasper im my head was pleading for my return. "Don't do this."

"I'm sorry" I said out loud, feeling a tear, once again running down my cheek.

"Please…" The voice began to fade as I reached the place my mother told me was her favourite place in the whole world. The stream was still glistening. Even at this time of night. What if she knew?

As my head was spinning, my neck still burning, I walked out of it and into the centre of the woods.

I felt a hand place firmly on my shoulder, the hot breath on my neck. The passion from not to long ago.

"Jacob" as I turned around.

"It's been awhile."

I couldn't stand this, I wanted to turn around and run. I looked at his right hand and noticed the nail still broken, and the bite marks across his paw.

"Must you be in that form"

"Yes."

Blunt answer, but what else was I to expect. It's been so long, and he refused to look me in the eye. The cut across his left eye had turned into a scar.

Looking at his eyes, into them, I remembered the worst part of my fear…

"I thought I would never see you again…" My voice trailed off into the silence of the woods.

"I, well, I'm not that hard to find."

I tried to make a smile looking at his thick russet coloured fur, covering his body. I wanted to touch it but never thought I would again.

"How is the murderer?" He asked in a rude tone, looking into the darkness of the woods.

"You or Jasper" I spoke under a hissful tone.

"That's harsh Nessie."

"But true. You both are as bad as each other. You broke his heart. He broke yours." I replied.

"Leah had nothing to do with this. I didn't want her here. She just…came." He tried to explain, as convincingly as he could. "Anyways, I didn't call you to fight."

"What did you want me for?" I looked into his eyes.

"I found her."

A rush of thrill, excitement and sadness ran through my body.

It took me awhile to look him in the eyes again. Felt like a year had passed.

"Where?"

"Still near the house."

"Why didn't she come back?"

"She said…she needed more time."

"Take me to her…"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"Because she said she didn't want to see you."

"Damnit Jacob. I don't care!"

"Just respect her wishes…for…"

"For what Jacob? For what?"

"Once. Just leave Bella alone."

"She's my mother."

"Doesn't mean she has too see you just yet, after what you did."

"I apologised…" I looked to the floor and sat down, and looked back up to his eyes. "That night, I still don't remember. It was an accident. I just remember turning around and her on the floor…Us, our kind, we are not meant for that to happen…" My voice trailed off into the once again empty silence of the woods.

**So what do u think? Review people review.**

**Bevege :]**


End file.
